The Two Hunters
by Genesis577
Summary: A Metroid-Starfox crossover taking place after the events of MP3 and Starfox Command ending line in which Krystal becomes Kursed . Samus and Krystal are forced to join forces to eradicate a new Space Pirate super-weapon.my first fanfic. Please read
1. Chapter One: A Kursed Existence

Chapter one: A Kursed Existence

A battered spacecraft rocketed through the cosmos at a breakneck pace. Its pilot, an azure vixen by the name of Krystal, (although she preferred to be known as Kursed) had her jaw locked in an expression of grim determination as she pursued a wanted criminal. Her target was a middle aged smuggler named Arbach Freelence that ranked high on the Intergalactic Bounty Hunter Association (Or I.B.H.A. for short) wanted lists.

A light blinked on the cockpit's dashboard –someone was trying to open a communication channel. Krystal depressed a button and opened the channel. Instantly, a voice that sounded like two rocks grinding together filled the cockpit. Krystal fine tuned the channel only to catch the tail-end of a long winded alibi.

"Save it convict, I'm not going to give up this far into the chase" Krystal said. Six months ago, she wouldn't have treated someone so harshly, but half a year of being called traitor and being the target of verbal abuse had hardened her heart considerably.

"But all I did was try to smuggle a shipment of hand-held high-intensity mining lasers through a customs. I didn't know that they were illegal…Honest!" Was her only reply.

Krystal was about to point out that if he was trying to smuggle something, he knew that it was illegal when a laser burst hit his ship. "What was that?" Krystal exclaimed. Meanwhile, chaos was breaking out over the communication channel. By the sound of it, a fire had broken out in Arbach's cockpit.

A jet-black hunter-class gunship descended on Arbach's smoking ship. When Krystal realized that her target was being stolen right in front of her, she moved her current communication channel to the newcomer and angrily exclaimed "Hey! That was my target!"

"Too bad, _traitor_, you don't deserve to get as many credits as this one has on his head. Go find yourself a pick-pocket to wrangle, leave the big ones to _reputable_ folk." A silky male voice replied as the gunship took off with Arbach's in tow.

Krystal slammed her fist down on the dashboard in her rage. _Typical_ she thought_ I find myself a target with a half decent bounty, it gets taken from right under my nose!_

She once again found herself wondering why she hadn't left StarWolf when she had a chance. Since then, she had been living in complete misery, a kursed existence indeed.


	2. Chapter Two: A New Threat

Chapter two: A New Threat

Samus Aran read the report in shock. _I wiped out four of their outposts, trashed their homeworld, destroyed their phazon completely, and yet they're still trying to take over the galaxy? How stupid are these pirates? Are they that incapable of taking a hint? _Samus thought. According to the report, the Space Pirates were attempting to develop yet another super-weapon with which to conquer the galaxy. Samus had recently wiped Phaaze from existence and had finally rid the universe of the radioactive mutagen known as phazon.

"Incoming transmission. Do you wish to accept?" A computer's voice said.

"Yes, patch it through." Samus replied without hesitation. She had instructed Admiral Dane not to contact her unless it was a dire emergency for the time being.

"Samus, do you remember the orange variety of phazon that you encountered on Tallon IV?" The Admiral said, cutting to the chase.

"Yeah, it ate through my armor even though I was corrupted with the usual phazon at the time." Samus said. She had a feeling that she knew where this conversation was going.

"Well, it seems that the orange phazon survived the destruction of Phaaze and is still being produced in the crater. Our scientists believe that the Space Pirates are once again mining for phazon." Admiral Dane said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Samus rolled her eyes. She had believed that she had finally seen the last of the mutagen and come to find out, a new, more potent variety was being produced on her homeworld.

"Samus? Are you listening?" The Admiral said, which effectively snapped Samus out of her thoughts.

"Yes, just lost in thought." She said truthfully.

"I know that you single-handedly razed quite a few of the Pirate's bases, but you can't complete this particular mission alone." Dane continued. "I've contacted a fellow bounty hunter in the I.B.H.A. to accompany you."

"Who did you pair me with?" Samus asked, noticing that the Admiral was no longer looking her in the eyes.

"Umm, a hunter named Kursed." The Admiral finally said.

Samus groaned "Oh, No. Not the traitor." She said.

"Samus, you've never even met her. Besides, she has had the most success recently, other than the I.B.H.A ace, Ronghi." The fleet commander said.

"As just as long as she doesn't shoot me in the back." Samus said, not knowing that Krystal had the exact same feelings towards her.


End file.
